In the package delivery context, a variety of services can be provided to the originator of a package (called the consignor) and the recipient of the package (called the consignee). The package delivery service provider (also called the carrier) may provide various service levels, and ancillary services, such as notification of delivery and special handling processing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,360 provides that special instructions for handling a package can be conveyed, including holding the package for pickup by the consignee at a certain location. Further, status and limited notification capabilities can be defined to inform a user when a delivery is expected to occur. However, the capabilities are somewhat limited with respect to providing collaborative information sharing and resolution.